Stars and Stones
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

I had just gone to bed when I woke up to someone screaming me to wake up. Knowing that it wasn't Mab I opened my eyes and found myself not in my room in the Winter court. In-fact I felt small. Another scream came through, demanding if I was up.

"Yes, you harpy," I hissed.

"What did you call me?" the woman demanded.

"A harpy, because you sound like one," I answered and then the door was flung open and I was forced out.

"Wait until your Uncle Vernon hears this," she said, "How dare you call me that, you freak."

I gave her a look and then she forced me into the kitchen.

"Make breakfast," she ordered.

"No, you do it," I said, "I'm a child and children do not make meals."

She went red and went to grab something, which looked like a frying pan. She brought it down, but I ducked around her and kicked her right in the butt. She went down the pan hitting her in the head. The sound brought others, both were males and both looked like they could win a pie eating contest. The oldest roared with anger and came at me.

"Dorme," I said and the large man went to his knees and was out.

"Daddy," the boy screamed, "What did you do to him?"

"I put him to sleep," I said, "I'm not going to be a punching bag."

I had been through enough of that and, even though this was a body that wasn't mine, I wasn't going to go through that again. I needed to find out what was going on here. It also seemed, and I thanked whatever powers involved, that I still had my old strength. If I hadn't then that spell would have kicked me right in the stomach.

"YOU FILTHY FREAK," he screamed and he launched at me.

"That will be enough," I said and I repeated the spell.

No sooner had the large boy fallen, but there was a knock on the door. I gritted my teeth and headed for the door. I opened it and saw a black man standing there.

"Mr. Potter," he said.

That must be this boy's name.

"Yes," I said.

"We got reports of magic being used here," he told me, "My name is Kingsley Shaklebolt."

"Do you just give out your name like that?" I asked him.

He looked confused.

"I could take your name and sell it," I told him, "The person could make you do things that you don't want to do."

He stared at me, but I was able to keep from doing a soul glaze due to my height.

"I would like to come in," he said.

"Fine, you can enter," I told him and I moved aside to let him enter.

He found these 'people' knocked out. I sat down on the couch, eating a sandwich that I had made. I was thinking about what had happened and where Bob, Murphy, Molly, and my daughter was at. I needed Bob, right now. After someone came over to check on them I was led away. I was taken to a dingy pub while Kingsley waited on someone. I only knew who it was when Kingsley greeted him. He looked like Merlin, except with the look about him that told me that he hated me.

"Harry, this is Albus Dumbledore," he told me, "Headmaster, this child put his relations to sleep."

"Is this true?" the Headmaster asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why did you do that?"

"They were treating me like a slave and I'm no one's slave," I said, "I don't mind doing some chores but I'm not their cook or their butler."

"I'm sure that it's not that bad," he said and I snorted.

Did this man think that I was some kind of fool?

"He can stay here during the summer," Kingsley told him, "I doubt that his relations will want him around right now."

"I'm going to agree," the Headmaster said, "Tom, I'm paying for Mr. Potter's room."

He nodded and he handed me a key.

"Room seven," Tom told me.

"Thanks," I said and I was led up the stairs to my room.

Over the course of the next several days I was really starting to suspect that something was going on here. Without word from the Winter court, which didn't have any power due to it being summer, I didn't know what was going on. A tapping on the window made me turn and I saw an owl clutching something. It looked like a package. When I opened it it flew in, dropped what it was holding, and then flew back out. I went over and moved the paper a bit.

A bit of light greeted me.

"Bob!" I said.

"Let me out of here," Bob demanded and I removed the paper. "Stars and stones, Harry, what's going on here?"

I put him on the table.

"You know that it's me."

"Yeah," he said, "Mab told me what happened."

"So Mab sent you," I said.

"Yeah, because you need me," he said. "Well, this is a change. A little young."

"Don't remind me," I hissed. "Did Mab say anything?"

"Yes, she did," he said, "Something happened to cause you to go into the body of a child that has a fate that not even she would wish on anyone. She wants you to do a job for her."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Destroy Tom Riddle," Bob answered, "Harry, this Tom Riddle is bad news. She believes that he's going to go after the courts if he should regain his body. This would be bad for not only the courts but also the White Council."

"Glad to know that I'm still wanted."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Since people didn't warm up to my last attempt I'm doing this one. I hope that you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I placed Bob on the shelf that was in my room so that I would know where he was at. Unlike before I couldn't get him the things that he liked, which included those dirty romance novels that he liked so much.

"I'm eleven in this body," I told him when he protested.

"Fine," he growled.

"You know, I still can't get your obsession over sex," I said, mentally rolling my eyes.

"And I've told you before that it's research," he said.

I really wondered sometimes.

Bob told me all about what had happened while I had been gone. Even though it hadn't seem long, like I hadn't realized that I had been dead for a certain period of time, it had been two months. I wondered if it was one of the Outsiders that had done it. They hated me since the whole thing with Demonreach.

"Or maybe someone is messing with your life," Bob suggested.

I was going to find out.

Bob then mentioned that when I had gone into Harry Potter's body, that the boy just 'vanished' and I had taken his place. I was still all the things that I had gained, but I lacked the parasite that had infected my body when I had 'died' the first time. The fact that I had something living inside me was enough to make me shutter.

"So who's watching over Demonreach?" I asked Bob.

"The same spirit that watched over it before," Bob answered. "I doubt the world is going to come to an end while you're in this body."

"I really hope that you're right," I said.

"Harry, I _know_ I'm right."

Must be really nice to be so self-confident.

The Headmaster that had paid for my room, also paid for my food. Bob told me everything that Mab, and even the White Council, knew of Albus Dumbledore and about this Harry Potter boy. Harry was the son of James and Lily Potter, that he had defeated a sorcerer name Lord Voldemort and that Dumbledore had once agreed, and helped, to almost overthrow the mortal world. I would have to keep a close watch on him. The good thing was that Mab had managed to get Voldemort's name, from his own lips, as well as his birth name. That would be very good. For me!

"So what are you going to do now?" Bob asked me.

"I'm going to learn more about this part of the magical world," I told him, "And then see if I can use what I learn to finish my assignment for Mab."

"I doubt that anyone will let you go," he said.

"I also need to acquire a Kinetic ring," I added, "I'm not about to go to this school without some form of protection."

"Good luck, then," Bob said and I left.

True to what Bob believed, Tom wouldn't let me leave and go into any part of the Wizarding world. Sometimes I wonder if blind faith really can hurt someone. I didn't dare do any magic at him, or I might end up killing him and the White Council would love to an excuse to kill me. Damn that I was the Winter Knight.

"And when will I be able to leave my room?" I asked him.

"When your letter arrives, and when you leave for the station," he answered.

Great, I thought.

Thankfully my letter arrived two days later. The bad part was that I had someone go with me to get my things. A man, name Professor Snape, who didn't look like he wanted to be there, took me.

"Do not think that you can go wondering off," he said, "You might have gotten away with things with your relations, but not here."

The man had issues but I ignored it. I had issues as well, so I couldn't talk.

When we entered the bank Snape gave him the key to the Potter vault and he turned to leave when I spoke up.

"Where would I go to get a Kinetic ring," I asked.

The goblin looked at me.

"It has been centuries since someone asked for that," he said, "Normally wizards connected with the White Council would ask for that."

"Well I need one," I told him.

"Typical Potter, wanting things," Snape muttered, "Come along, they don't have time-."

"Do you know what a soulglaze is?" I asked the goblin.

"Yes," he said, "And I will do one with you. If I understand what I see, then I'll have one made."

Agreeing to a soulglaze means that you open your soul to the person that you've agreed to soulglaze with. I've had many people that I've soulglaze before, and I never know what they see when they look into my soul. I don't' think that I want to know. The goblins soul was different from a human. All I saw was coins. Nothing horrible, nothing like what mortals go through.

"I will have one made," he said, "By the way, being dead isn't a bad thing."

I would have to take that at its word.

Another thing that I would need was a blasting rod and a staff. Not something that a Hogwarts student would use, but I wasn't a normal student. I would have to go to the goblins to get both the blasting rod and the staff enchanted. With the money that I now saw the Potter's have, I could afford to do a full enchantment on both of them. Snape forced me back to my room, where I spent time looking through the books and figuring out my next move.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, again. On the subject of my other stories I'm going to have to wait until I get my computer back on, I'm using a laptop, and get my files.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

Before long it was time for me to head to the station to take the train to Hogwarts. Tom had, once again, kept me inside my room. Thankfully I had gotten my Kinetic Ring, Shield Bracelet, and Blasting Rod from the goblins. Rod and ring fully enchanted, bracelet fully engraved. I didn't trust a magical school as far as I could throw it. Anything could happen when you have a whole bunch of kids learning magic from different masters. I just hope that none of them was like my old master, Justine.

I placed Bob in a box and took him with me down to a car that would take me to the station. Upon arriving the man that was to make sure that I got onto the platform wove past people that were making their way to the 'other' trains and directed me on now to get onto the platform. Personally running at a wall was as stupid as going up against a demon. However, I did as I was told and found myself on the platform. I went to look for a compartment.

Suddenly I ran into someone. A girl with bushy brown hair and a look on her face that told me one thing, don't mess with me.

"Watch where you're going," she demanded.

"Sorry," I said and she looked me right in the eyes and I slipped right into a soulglaze.

What I saw almost made me scream in delighted happiness. Karrin Murphy, in all her troubles and scars, stood before me.

"Karrin, its Harry. Harry Dresden."

She stared at me.

"Prove it," she demanded.

"You've told me that my duster belongs on the set of El Dorado and you had that ghost demon cut into your soul."

She shuttered.

"Don't ever remind me of that," she snarled, "Don't you ever remind me of that, so help me Harry."

"I promise," I said, "Hells Bells, Karrin, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not grateful."

"I don't know," she said, "I woke up in this body and then this old woman shows up and tells these people that must be Hermione Granger's parents that I'm a witch and that I'm going to a place called Hogwarts."

"Lets' go and find a place where we can talk."

"Sounds fine with me," Karrin said and we went to look for a compartment.

When we found one I told her all that had happened. She stared at me and then got mad when I told her what Mab wants me to do.

"I can't believe that your still under her service," she said.

"Murph, I don't like it either," I said, "But this Tom Riddle fellow must be bad for Mab to want gone."

"Do you think that he might pose a danger to the courts?"

"I think so," I said, "Oh Bob's here."

"Harry, how are you going to hide Bob?" Karrin asked me.

"I'll find a way," I told her.

The train started to move and we spent time talking about this world that we were now in. The train had just left London when there was a knock on the door. I saw a red headed boy standing there. Before I could say 'enter' he opened it and came in, leaving half his power behind.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter."

"Not in this compartment," I told him.

"Fine," he said and he left.

"Why is he looking for someone name Harry Potter?" Karrin asked me.

"Probably to make political friends or something," I said, "I feel sorry for the kid, having this fame and not wanting it."

"Yeah, but your him now."

"Don't remind me," I said.

"I see that you got your shield bracelet and ring," she said.

"Yeah, the goblins made them for me," I told her, "I'm not about to enter a school of magic without some kind of defense."

"Sounds like a good idea."

No one bothered us for the whole morning and then, after lunch, the compartment opened and a blond boy with two goons appeared. He reminded me of Johnny in Chicago, but without the years of experience. I had met him in Diagon Alley, when I went to get my robes, and I didn't like him then and I sure as hell didn't like him now.

"There saying up and down this train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. Well, so it was you that I met at Madam Malkins."

I saw Karrin get tense, her training kicking in.

"Sorry, not him," I said.

He grinned at me.

"I see that you have some food left," he said. "We have already eaten all of ours."

"Come here the treats and I'm taking you down," Karrin threatened.

They laughed, which wasn't a good idea. Children aren't the same as adults. They can't do any damage! But Karrin, no matter what body she's in, can. Add the fact that Karrin now had access to magic, made her able to cause more damage. The boy thought that he was able to match us because he had two large boys and we were just two small kids.

My winter powers are low, but getting stronger as we get further away from Midsummer. However I didn't have to use any of my winter powers, not when you have a girl that has the training of a woman that went through the police academy. Before any of them could do anything Karrin had not only taken them down but set fire to their new robes. I laughed as they ran out of the compartment, the smell of burning cloth behind them.

"Let's hope that they learn their lesson," I told her.

"Well I can always give them a repeat lesson," she told me.

I laughed again.

The boys didn't come back and I knew that I would soon find out who they were when we got to the school. That time soon came. Karrin went off to change and when she came back I felt the train start slowing down.

"We're almost there," I told her.

She sighed, going white.

"Here's to whatever we face, Harry," she said.

I grinned at her, putting my hand on hers.

"And we'll face it together, like always."

She nodded and then the train came to a stop.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and suggestions. And if anyone wants to know, it will be Harry and Murphy (Harry/Hermione) pairing. There's no way that Harry is abandoning Karrin after all the things that they've been through.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

Harry's POV

When the train pulled up both Karrin and I felt ourselves being surrounded by students, both young and older. A booming voice called all first years forth and I had the impression that I should be sorry for his mother. He was just that huge. We soon found ourselves on a boat, not that I'm afraid of them. I just don't like traveling over water. You never know what's under the surface.

The castle was huge and I mean HUGE. I saw Karrin staring it as well and I knew that she was as impressed by it as I was. When we finally got off, we followed the really large man up a set of stairs to the grounds. He then knocked three times on the oak doors. We all waited and then the door opened and an old woman appeared.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid," she told him and she moved aside to let us pass.

We were led into some kind of entrance hall. To the left I could hear the voice of the other students. So they were here already. She led us to a smaller room and then closed the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she told us, "In a few moments you will present yourself before the school. During this time you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. Triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking and you'll lose points. While you're here, your house will be like your family at Hogwarts. You will take classes with members of your house and spend time in the house common room.

"At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. A great honor! I hope that you'll be a credit to which ever house becomes yours. Now you will wait here, quietly, until you're needed. Mr. Potter, a word with you."

I looked at Karrin and followed the older woman out of the small room. No sooner had I left but I found myself not in the entrance hall and I watched as the old woman changed into Mab.

"I know that Bob delivered his message," she told me.

"Yes," I answered. "What I want to know is why you're worried about this Tom Riddle. He doesn't have your powers."

"He's a danger to both courts," she told me. "When he was in power he found out about both Summer and Winter Courts. He dealt with the Outsiders, who gave him the knowledge that he needed. The only thing that stopped him was the Winter Knight using a very powerful curse on him. It killed my knight and I gained the knight that you killed to gain the title. The curse didn't' kill Tom, which led me to believe that he did something to his soul that allowed him to survive."

"Can he use this weapon?" I asked him.

"No," Mab answered, "However, I don't want him to get that close again. That's why I need for you to destroy him, no matter how long it takes."

The fact that a mortal had come close to destroying both courts was enough to make me shiver. The Outsiders were always fighting against the courts and they were always looking for anything that would give them an upper hand. So this is why Mab was worried, but that didn't make the idea of going up against an evil sorcerer appealing.

"So this Riddle is most likely still alive."

"In a manner of speaking," she said. "He's a spirit, but not of the dead variety. The curse that Tom suffered has another affect. It allows someone powerful enough to track him. Your powerful enough to do this."

"So I will be able to find him."

"Correct, but don't put anything past him. We were fools in thinking that a mortal couldn't harm us and it almost cost us everything. Don't make that same mistake."

Oh I wouldn't.

"I will disappear and the real Professor McGonagall will appear. She will remember nothing."

I took that as a sign that I needed to return. I turned and headed back to the real world.

I didn't tell Karrin about what had happened because I didn't' want the students to hear me. I spent time thinking about what Mab had told me. Tom Riddle had dealt directly with the Outsiders, people that hated everything about the courts and also hated the White Council. That was one of the reasons that dealing with them was a violation of the last law of magic. I came back to the now just in-time for the boy's name to be called.

Everyone was whispering among themselves as the hat was placed on my head.

" _Well what do we have here? Harry Potter, but not Harry Potter._ "

"Hells Bells, the thing talks," I muttered to myself.

" _Of course I do, the Founders allowed me to that. So let's see where you should be placed._ "

I waited, listening as it told me everything that I had ever done when I was in my old body. Finally…."SLYTHERIN!" The hat was taken off my head and I headed over to the cheering Slytherin table. I noticed that Karrin was there as well. She grinned and I returned it. The rest of the students were sorted and then the Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," he said and then I listened as he talked about the third floor corridor being out of bounds, something about things being banned from Hogwarts, and about a game called Quidditch and if anyone wanted to try out for their house teams.

And then the food appeared, which was the best part of the whole thing! Soon everyone was talking about some stupid event that they had gone to over the summer and asked the new students their 'blood status.' Most everyone there was a pureblood, which was confusing.

"We all know that Potter is a half-blood," the boy that Karrin had decked said.

"I bet you think that you're going to be so clever," someone said, "I have the perfect punishment for you."

I glared at him.

"What's your blood status, Granger," a girl asked.

"I don't understand," Karrin said.

"She's a damn Mudblood," someone said and they all glared at her.

"Leave her alone," I hissed, my anger starting to spike.

"Stay out of this, Potter."

"Yeah, we all know that your mum was nothing but a filthy mudblood. No need to make it-."

"Ten points from Slytherin," came a voice and I turned to see a black haired man standing there.

"But, sir, we have a-."

"Finish that and I will remove another ten points and give you detention. Now return to your food and don't talk."

He looked at someone and then headed back to his seat. I had a feeling that Karrin was going to have a hard time. However, I had a feeling that everyone at the table was going to regret doing anything to her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Now you know why Mab is worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

When the feast was over we were all led down to the dungeons. I was glad that the robes that I had to wear kept me warm. They were much better than the bathrobe that I wore when I was down in my lab. I kept with Karrin, knowing that someone might try and harm her. I didn't trust anyone here as far as I could throw them.

"Blood Bane," a boy said and the wall moved so that we could enter.

We entered a large room that had a long couch, a couple tables, and chairs. Everything was done in dark tones that told me that the founder of this house had a ton of money. I saw the lake and a creature stuck its tongue out at us.

"Professor Snape will have a word with you all and I will be here to make sure that none of you talk," he said, his tone laced with anger.

"If-."

"No talking," he cut in and then the wall slid open again and in walked the dark haired man.

The person in question entered the room and I could feel the power coming off of him. I knew that he wasn't some wizard that thought he knew what he was, he _knew_ what he was. He looked at us all and I avoided looking right into his eyes.

"Normally I would start by telling all of you about this house, how great it is, and what me, and the Prefects, demand of you. However what happened in the Great Hall, in-front of the other houses, and the staff, has made me decide to add something else. As most of you know we have a muggleborn witch in our house. What was displayed at the table told the other houses all they needed to know.

"I have told the Prefects to watch out for any cases of bullying. You're not at home, you're not being cuddled by your parents, you are in my world and I will mess you up in ways that will give you nightmares. You're not the sorting hat, you do not get to decide who is in this house and who is not. If I find out that any of you has bullied Miss Granger, I will personally work on having you expelled. I will not stand for division in this house and it will stop here."

He paused and looked at each of us.

"Now onto another subject. We have the famous Harry Potter here. I do hope that Mr. Potter doesn't think that his money, or fame, will buy him anything."

Several students snickered and then a boy said.

"Since everyone knows that Professor Snape and your father didn't get along, I doubt that he'll care if I personally hex you."

"Try it and I'll make you eat kinetic energy," I threatened.

He laughed.

"Crabbe, lay off of him," the Prefect ordered.

"I don't see Professor Snape saying anything," he said and then he came at me.

I blasted him with enough of what was in my ring to send him to the other side of the room, hit the wall, and get knocked out. Not enough to kill him. I didn't want the White Council here due to me killing someone. Everyone gasped, clearly shocked at what I had done.

"Anyone else want to fuck with me," I hissed and people backed off.

"Try and keep from destroying the common room, Mr. Potter," Snape said, "Flint, when Madam Pomfrey heals him, tell him that he has detention with me."

"Yes, sir," Flint said.

"Flint can finish up what I was going to say," he said and I saw him hurrying out while someone took Crabbe away.

"Are you alright?" Karrin asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

After the speech, which included who founded Slytherin, study times, and rules about unity, we were finally able to get to bed. I put Bob on a shelf and then got changed. As I did one of the boy's, the one that Karrin had kicked his butt, looked at me.

"Look, our families have never gotten along but what Crabbe did is against the rules of this house. I'm not about to start fights with someone that can cause me a world of pain."

"Or you're scared of Hermione and want to make sure that you're on her right side."

We had both decided that keeping the names that others would know us as would be a good idea.

"Yeah, well I sort of can't make fun of her if I have to see her for the next seven years," he said, "And my mum would kill me."

"And you don't want her to do that."

"If you ever meet her, you'll understand why."

"Fine, but it's going to take me time to trust you," I told him.

I don't trust easily, I kept alive longer that way.

"Pretty wicked skull, Potter," Nott said, "Trying to get people to think that you're a bad, dark, wizard."

"I take that as an insult," Bob said and everyone, minus me, backed away in horror.

"That skull can talk."

"Of course I can, you idiot," Bob said. "And I'm not a skull."

"He's a spirit of intellect," I told them.

"How-."

A pounding came from the door and I heard Murphy screaming, "HARRY, THERE'S A DEMON IN THE COMMON ROOM."

"What the-?"

I went over and forced the door open. All the first year girls came running in, all of them with horrified looks on their faces. And then I heard a roaring sound and I cursed. Damn, a demon…already.

"What happened?" I asked Karrin.

"I don't know but the Prefect is dead, the female one," Karrin said, "But she warned us that a demon was in the common room and I forced the girls over here."

"Why would a demon-."

Another roar came and then it appeared. It was about two feet higher than a normal man, with grey skin, red eyes, and really bad breath.

"Oh great, a demon," I said.

"It's a demon lord, Harry," Bob said, "Summoned here to most likely kill you."

And I thought my night couldn't get any worse.

"Harry, use your ice powers," Bob said, "It can't stand the stuff."

I went for my blasting rod and pointed it at the demon. It laughed and then the figure that summoned it appeared. He was a Slytherin, much older, and much, much, meaner.

"A first year can't go up against a demon lord," he said, "And when you're dead, I'll be important in my house."

"Don't tell me, my father did something to your father."

"This is revenge," he hissed.

"And you don't care that you might kill others," I said, "Hells Bells, you're insane. Also I have some info for you. A demon lord isn't loyal to you, it's using you. And when I'm dead, when everyone here is dead, he's going to kill you. And then he'll wait for the next person to summon it."

His face screwed up into so much anger that I thought his head was about to explode.

"Here's another piece of info, I _can_ go up against a demon lord," I told him and then I said, "ARCTIS!"

Energy came out of my blasting rod and the ground around the demon lord sprang up ice sickles and the room turned cold. The ice shot up the demon lord's body and it screamed as it started to freeze. The demon started to break apart and body parts fell to the ground. The sorcerer screamed at came at me.

"DORME!" I said and the spell that I had used on the poor boy's uncle hit him and he fell down, snoring.

"Thank god that's over," Karrin told me.

A few moments later Snape came in, followed by the Headmaster and a couple other Professors.

"What happened?" Snape demanded.

Malfoy told him what happened and Snape gave me an odd look. I looked at his feet.

"Is that exactly what happened?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes," Malfoy answered.

"Then I think that I need to make a call," the Headmaster told us and he left.

The others followed suit, Snape taking the sorcerer away. I had a feeling that his fate was going to be without a head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Snape didn't do anything because of his decision that if children of known Death Eaters find out that he's protecting Harry then he would be dead, hence why he waited until Crabbe was almost through a wall to say anything. Also he loathes Harry because of his father and hates the fact that the hat sorted him into Slytherin. Things will change due to what is coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

Snape's POV

What Draco told me was unsettling. I trusted Potter to make things up, he's just like his blasted father, but Draco wouldn't. Add to the fact that most of the first years were terrified told me that Draco wasn't lying. A demon lord, summoned by a seventh year Slytherin that had decided to use it to attack Potter. The fact that Potter had managed to defeat it as though it was nothing was something that I found unsettling.

"They have been summoned," Dumbledore told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't be here when they arrive," he said, "Go to your quarters and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

The tone was one that I hadn't heard before. I decided to take his advice and leave. During the night I thought over what had happened. Something was going on here and I was going on here and I was going to find out. I just turned over this thought when a cold filled the room. I jumped out of my skin when I saw a woman standing there.

"Hello, mortal," she said, showing her sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm the one that your former Master wanted to kill," she said.

"Mab," I gasped.

"Yes, and I think it's time for a little payback," she said and I screamed.

The payback, it turned out, was to help Potter out. Of course Mab handed out pain, in spades, but I was willing to agree to anything to get her to stop. When she finally left a note was left behind and I ran for a pain potion. The Winter court loved pain, but I knew the court was needed. Damn, I hate it when fairy gets involved in anything. I also had a feeling that Mab would be back if Voldemort should ever come back.

The thought made me shutter.

The next morning I headed for the Headmaster's office. Upon arriving I found him in a pensive state. He came around when I closed the door.

"Glad that you're here-."

"Mab visited," I cut in and he stared at me.

"Did she-?"

He left the question in the air.

"Yes, and she made me help Potter out," I told him.

"Something is wrong here," he said, "You're already watching out for Mr. Potter and, yet, Mab is demanding it as well."

"On pain of death," I added.

"And we are careful to keep that from happening," he told me.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

He looked at me.

"Continue as you have, including ensuring that you don't make Mab mad," he said, "I think that we'll find out, soon enough, why Mab is demanding that you do what you've vowed to do for me."

I nodded and then the door opened and the replacement female Slytherin Prefect came in.

"There's been fight," she told us.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ronald Weasley was bullying Granger and Potter destroyed his wand," she answered.

I sighed.

"I'll take care of it," I told him.

Dumbledore nodded and I followed her out of the door.

I found both boys in a room that the Prefects must have placed them in. Both of them didn't have their wands, which meant they couldn't cause any trouble. They had their backs to each other and I could feel Potter's anger coming off him. Weasley had a feeling of 'I don't care that I'm missing lessons.'

"Explain," I demanded.

"Potter started it," Weasley at once said.

"Like hell I did," Potter hissed.

"The Prefects told me that you started it, Weasley," I said.

"If they're in Slytherin, then their lying," he said.

"I don't think so," I said, "It was a Gryffindor Prefect and not your brother. Of course I will let Professor McGonagall know that you called one of her Prefects a liar."

Weasley looked as though he was about to pass out.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for calling a Prefect a liar and another ten for starting the fight. I will add another ten for bullying a member of my house. Miss Granger is going through enough she doesn't need to be reminded that there are jerks here. Now get going, before I give you detention."

He hurried out.

"I'm going to have to pay for the wand, won't I?" Potter asked.

"You will," I told him.

"Fine, but I don't want him to use it on Hermione," Potter said. "She's my friend and I won't have her hurt."

He sounded like Lily too much.

"I'm taking ten points from Slytherin for raising to his bait," he said, "But I'm giving you twenty for defending your friend and house mate."

"Thanks," Potter said and he left leaving me with more questions.

I was going to get those answers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

I knew that I shouldn't have risen to his bait but he insulted Karrin and that was an offence in my book. I arrived twenty minutes late for Transfiguration and sat down next to Karrin. The teacher, Professor McGonagall, looked at me.

"I see that you've decided to join us."

"I was kept behind," I told her.

"Miss Granger has the notes, you can use them."

She handed them over and I spent the time writing them down. She then handed us a match and we were told that we had to change it into a needle. Karrin pulled out her wand and focused. I had seen that before, with me, and her match turned all silvery and pointy. When McGonagall saw it she gave her a rare smile.

"Give it a go," Karrin said.

I put some will into the match and did the same thing. I could have probably fully changed it but I didn't want to ruin something from Karrin. When the bell rang we all gathered up our things.

"Malfoy said that he's sorry for being an ass," Karrin told me.

"He's afraid of you," I told her.

She laughed.

"I think demons are scared of me," she stated.

I had to agree with that. They were!

The next lesson didn't take place until after lunch .We spent our time doing some of the work that McGonagall had given us and then headed to get something to eat. When we sat down I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see a girl from Hufflepuff setting there.

"Wotcher, Potter," she said, "I'm Tonks!"

"Harry and his is Hermione," I told her.

"Heard what happened," she said.

"The demon," I reasoned and she nodded. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe that for a moment," she said, "For someone to do that, they must really hate you."

I was tempted to tell her that their parents could 'get into line', joining others that either hated me or wanted me dead, but I thought that would sound just too strange.

"Thanks for caring," I told her.

"No problem," she said and I went back to my meal.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111I added Snape's pov because I thought that it was important. It also shows that Harry isn't the only one that knows about the courts. Even Dumbledore knows about them.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7

Harry's POV

Other than the demon, and stupid kids, the first week at Hogwarts was good. Anyone that hated the boy's father didn't make a move. Malfoy, and I still was a bit uneasy about him, kept his mouth shut around Karrin and said nothing against her suppose 'blood.' I met a boy name Cedric Diggory, who was impressed that I could take down a demon.

"What I want to know is how come people hate my father," I said, making sure to make no mistakes that would cause questions to be asked.

"He hated anyone in Slytherin and with good reason."

"Why?"

"Because not a single witch or wizard has gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin," Cedric said.

"Do you think that I'll go badly?"

Both Tonks and Cedric looked at each other.

"What about Hermione?"

"We have nothing against her, or you," Cedric said, "It's just that Slytherin has a dark reputation and it all started with Salazar Slytherin."

"We all have choices," I told him, using some of my uncle's wisdom. "Houses don't define a person, it's our choices that do that."

During that week I want out to look for wood for a staff. I might not be able to get it enchanted but I knew the spells that I needed to perform to enchant the staff. I went into the forest, even though it was out-of-bounds. Trust me, Harry Dresden, to not listen to reason. The forest was dark when I entered and I listened for any sounds. Sometime later I came upon the tree that I was looking for.

Taking out a knife I cut the branch, leaving an offering, and headed back to the castle. Upon returning to the common room I started the process of carving the runes and making the staff usable. I had just finished the first when Malfoy came in.

"Are you making a staff?" he asked me.

"Is that hair gel in your hair?" I asked him, looking at his hair.

"Yeah, so what?" he said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

"You're a strange roommate," he told me.

"Yeah, I get that all the time," I told him.

"Potions is tomorrow," he said.

"And that's important, how?" I asked him, not interested in anything other than getting the staff finished.

"We have them with the Gryffindorks," he said, "Uncle Severus will put them in their place."

"Or he'll put me in my place," I reasoned.

He groaned.

"Look I'm sorry about how he acted," he said, "I've talked to the boys and they agree that-."

We both heard a scream and I dropped my unfinished staff and both of us ran out of the boy's dorm and tried to get in the girl's, but something held us back. The replacement Prefect pushed us away and hurried in.

"What's going on?" Goyle asked.

"I have no clue," Malfoy said.

A loud BOOM could be heard and another scream came from the stairs that we couldn't go up. I hurried back to the dorm and yelled at Bob.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Something is going on in the girl's dorm. We can't get in but I know that you can't. And, no, this isn't permission to snoop on them. I need you to go in there and find out what's going on."

"Oh this will be-."

"I give you a space of ten minutes freedom," I told him.

"Great, only ten," he muttered and then he left the skull and the room.

I ran after him and saw him go in without any problems.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea," Theodore Nott asked me.

"Yeah, but if he does anything within those ten minutes it's my head."

Five minutes later he appeared.

"It's Hermione, her eyes are glowing and that older girl has been knocked out," he said.

"Granger's eyes are glowing, what the-?"

"She's awakened," I told them.

When someone awakens to their powers it can cause problems. I was lucky, it was only a huge jump, but this meant that Karrin was going to turn out to not be a witch but a wizard.

"I'm getting Professor Snape and the Headmaster," Flint said and he left, everything around us shaking.

"Why are we caring about some filthy Mudblood?"

I grabbed the older boy's robes.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that," I hissed, "Or I'll make you wish that you hadn't been born."

"Harry, control your anger," Malfoy said, "Grant, shut up."

The ground shook and several were worried the glass was going to break. Soon Flint was back with both the Headmaster and Snape as the ground shook again. Dumbledore said something and both entered. Bob had already returned to his skull, so nothing was said about that. It seem to take forever but they came back, Snape carrying Karrin in his arms.

"Madam Pomfrey will take care of Miss Granger," Dumbledore told us. "I'll go back up and get Wilson."

I saw Snape nod and then he went back to collect the Prefect and they were gone.

"Good, we can get back to normal," Grant said and I glared at him as he left.

"Dear Merlin, what the heck happened?" Theodore asked.

"She woke up," I said, "I'll go and visit her tomorrow."

"You think the other houses will hear about this," Malfoy wondered.

"Oh I have a feeling they will and then draw up some stupid conclusion that makes no sense," I said, "But it will be my job to help her out."

"And how can you do that?"

I looked at him and said, "Trust me, I can."

The next morning I found that I couldn't see Karrin because she was still out and Madam Pomfrey made it clear that I couldn't see her until she had woken up. Therefore I headed to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Malfoy figured out.

"Correct," I answered.

"Well at least she won't have to worry about the lesson," Malfoy said, "Crabbe got out of the hospital wing and he planned on doing something to Granger's cauldron."

"And because she's in the wing herself, he's going to do something to mine."

"Yeah, everyone knows that Snape hates you, so he'll get away with it."

"Just lovely," I snarled, though my mind was coming up with a plan.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To NakedFury I decided to keep Hermione because she's someone that I really like as a character. She happens to be one of my favorite of Rowling's characters.

To everyone else: Thanks for your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

Potions took place down in the dungeons, where all potions needed to be made at. At home he wouldn't think of doing any of his work above ground. Too many things could happen if you weren't careful. When they entered the Slytherin's took their places on the left while the Gryffindor's took their places on the right. I had made sure that I remembered where all my ingredients were so that I didn't mess up. Snape came in and started a speech that I had a feeling that he had done millions of times. I mentally groaned at the look on Malfoy's face.

Someone is a fanboy.

"Mr. Potter, I see that you can't afford to pay attention," Snape said, "With your father's money you should be able to afford to do that."

A couple Slytherin's snickered at what he had said.

"Bite me," I hissed and Malfoy groaned.

The look on Snape's face was murder but I didn't care.

"Potter, since you have a mouth then you will serve detention. Of course if you answer my questions then I won't use your body parts for potion ingredients."

I saw Malfoy groaning, but I didn't believe that his threat had any bases in reality.

"Fine," I said.

"Where would you go if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat," I answered, grinning at him.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"Same plant," I answered, "Really, these are easy answers."

"What would I get if I mixed powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"The Drought of Living Death and a coffin," I answered.

"I didn't need the additional answer," he hissed and then he came over and grabbed a seat, setting down right in front of me, "Look right at me, Potter, and listen very carefully."

I didn't look at him.

"I said LOOK AT ME."

The force of his words made me look up and I felt myself go into a soulglaze. Snape's soul was a twisted world of dead trees, burnt grass, and the screams of people. I saw a boy with shoulder length hair raising his hands to defend himself from a man that I could feel the hate coming from him. A woman was in chains, telling me that she couldn't do anything. Another version of the same person watched as a girl that he liked took the hands of a boy, who had a nasty grin on his face.

Chains came up and wrapped around his arms and legs, blood coming from the wounds that were given to him. Two men controlled him, one of them was the Headmaster and the other was a wizard that was dripped with blood and he looked like a snake. They grabbed their end of the chains and pulled Snape in different directions. I was pulled out of the glaze and I saw the white face that was staring at me. I never know what people see when they look into my soul, but it's never good.

I had done things that had almost gotten be killed by the White Council and I was sure that he could see that. That meant that he knew that I wasn't really Harry Potter. He got to his feet and I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me. I decided to get up and leave, I was too shaken by what I had seen in his own soul.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Malfoy asked me.

"Nothing," I lied.

It was lunch and I figured that he had figured out that I would be there.

"You're not eating," he said.

"Sorry, not hungry," I told him.

"So what happened? I mean, Snape didn't even take points off for your tone."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You soulglazed, didn't you?"

I stared at him.

"My father told me that really powerful wizards can do that. He also told me what to look for when it's done. Most of the old families know about it."

"Yeah, I did it," I confessed.

"Dear lord, you saw into Uncle Sev's soul," he said, "I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"It's twisted," I told him.

"Yeah, he was a Death Eater," Malfoy said, "He did things that father told me that I'm not allowed to know about."

"Who were the other figures?" I asked him and then I told him what I had seen.

"Probably the Potter's," he said, "If the Mud-the muggleborn girl had red hair."

"She had red hair," I said.

"Then it was her," he said.

"So that's why he hates me," I said.

"It took a soulglaze for you to know that," Malfoy said, shaking his head. "So what did Uncle Sev see?"

"You don't want to know."

That afternoon I was finally able to see Karrin. She looked better and I told her what had happened. She looked horrified when I told her what had happened. She knew about the soulglaze and what it could do to someone.

"Do you think that he knows," she said.

"I think he knows and I think that he's going to tell the Headmaster," I said to her, "I don't like that."

"Yeah, but he forced it on you."

"I don't think that he knew," I reasoned, "When someone knows that a wizard can look into your soul, they avoid the eyes. He didn't know, which means that he most likely didn't know that it could be done. Malfoy mentioned that the old families know about the soulglaze and what to look for when it's being done."

"And that's how he figured out that you were doing one."

"Correct," I said.

"This is turning out to be a strange week," she said.

"I'm going to agree."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"So he's not our Harry," Dumbledore said when I told him what had happened.

"Correct," I said.

"And what did you see when you looked into his soul?"

"He's made deal with demons, fey, he's even killed."

Dumbledore looked at me.

"And what deal with fey did he make?"

"To kill his master, sir," I said, "Headmaster, he's the Winter Knight."

That was something that I knew that Dumbledore wasn't expecting.

"Watch him," Dumbledore ordered. "I have a feeling that he's going to act just like he always does."

I nodded, not sure what he meant by that.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9

Harry's POV

I was waiting for either Snape or someone else to corner me, telling me that they knew that I wasn't, in soul, Harry Potter. However, nothing happened. I didn't trust this and my gut instinct told me that I was right. While the other Slytherin's were eating dinner I told Bob what had happened.

"This is NOT good," he said, "If your enemies get wind that you're in the body of an eleven year old, they could attack."

"I agree," I said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well there's not much I can do," I said, "Except do what Mab is asking and take down this Tom Riddle person."

"And the world will be a much better place," Bob said, "Harry, I've been thinking about how Tom was able to survive. This Harry Potter child survived the Killing Curse, one spell that the White Council knows about but it seems that is used highly in this part of the world. The wizards here don't even use the kinds of tools that you see American wizards using."

"Okay," I said, slowly.

"Well the only way that you could survive such a backlash was if you hid a piece of your soul. They're called Horcrux's and they're bad. This is black magic beyond anything that you did when you killed your old master."

Great, just great!

"So any idea how I can get rid of one?" I asked Bob.

"Well you are the Winter Knight and you have the power of that court. When Winter is at its height then I think that we should go after one."

"But finding one will be hard," I said to him.

"True, but maybe Mab can help," Bob said, "Her knight did fight against him. So maybe he took something from him."

"It could be worth a shot," I said, "I'll contact her now."

Summoning Mab was easy and with a few commands she appeared. Mab looked at me and I then asked for her help.

"Yes, we did get something from him," she said, "We even charmed it to stay fresh. We did it just in-case he ever did come back."

"Then I need it."

"It will only work when Winter is at its height," she said, "After blood has been spilled and we gain control over the table. When that happens I'll deliver the charm."

"Thanks," I said.

"And a map," she added, "I know that you're seeking what kept him from death and the charm has been made to find them. However, remember, the charm will only work when Winter is at its height."

"I understand," I said and Mab was gone.

"Very limited time then," Bob stated.

"I agree," I said to him.

The damn charm would only work during the Winter Solstice, but, still, the charm was deadly….for him. I didn't tell Karrin about the charm when she came back. I was going to start her off with lessons to help control this power that made wizards different from witches that worked out of their home. Powers that made them members of the White Council.

"So I'm supposed to make this bead move and join the others," she said, when I handed her the same exercise that I had given Molly.

An exercise that took her three months to realize was pointless.

"Yep," I said.

"I hope this isn't something that you're doing to waste my time," she said, giving me a look.

"Now would I do that?"

She glared at me.

"What is she doing?" Malfoy asked me when he saw her focusing on bead.

"Keeping from flooding the common room," I answered.

He looked at me and then asked, "Did you hear the news?"

"Does it involve your suppose 'friends' developing brains?" I asked him.

"No," he answered.

"Then, no, I didn't hear," I said to him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how unfunny you know that you are," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, we're having Flying Lessons with the Gryffindor's on Thursday."

"Flying lessons," I said, confused.

"On brooms," he said.

"Oh no, no way," I said, remembering what happened the last time.

"Oh come on, this lesson is important," he said.

"I'm not going near a broom, you can forget it," I said.

"Well you have no choice," he said, "If you want to pass your first year you have to take the lessons."

Someone hates me.

"Oh this is beyond funny," Bob said when I told him.

"It's not for me," I said.

"Want to release me so that I can have a good laugh?" he asked me.

"Like hell I'm letting you out so that you can make fun of me," I snarled.

Bob laughed.

"Oh trust me, Harry, I don't need to be released to make fun of you."

I glared at him.

"I'm sure that it won't be that bad," Karrin said, "I mean, you rode a T-Rex one time."

"Me and flying shouldn't be used in the same sentence," I told her.

"But it's only one lesson."

"Yeah, a lesson that will end up killing me."

"I doubt that," she said.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"I've given the charm to Dresden," Mab told me. "He will come to you before the Winter Solstice. Go with him to protect him from whatever Tom has laid down as a trap. If he comes to any harm caused by your former master I will make your death very slow"

And she was gone. I shook with fear of that very threat.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know that I update every day, but I was just too tired from work.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10

Harry's POV

This has to be one of the worst ideas that anyone has ever come up with. Children and brooms should not be in the same area. And the fact that this was an actual lesson was enough to make me worry. Karin, however, was excited about the idea of learning how to fly.

"When you see my dead body, then tell me if it was fun," I told her.

She gave me a look.

Flying lessons took place outside, which is a great place to be when something goes wrong and you end up dead. Do I still harp about my first attempt at flying? Yes, I do! It has a good habit of reminding you that something isn't a good idea. However, I knew that I couldn't get away from this no matter how much I explained that I didn't do 'flying on a broom.' The lesson was taught by Madam Hooch, who looked like a freaking hawk. We got into a line and then she gave instructions on what she wanted us to do.

The broom, figuring that I'm not meant to be in the air, didn't do anything. However, Karrin's broom went into her hand.

"See, I'm doomed."

"Well, at least, you're not doomed in the magic department."

Madam Hooch made me pick the thing up, some of the Gryffindor's snickering. I glared at them and then we had to mount them. One of the Gryffindor's, a boy name Neville Longbottom, got scared and ended up in the air. Everyone watched his scared face as he left the ground. The back of my robes is where I house my blasting rod. And I was glad that I had brought it.

" _Vento Giostrus_ ," I said and I mini cyclone sprung up and I directed it right at Neville.

It caught him and I forced it down, the poor child landing on his back.

"Ten points to Slytherin for saving someone that's not in your house," Madam Hooch said.

"No problem," I said, though I caught the glare from the other Gryffindor's.

"Why didn't you let him get hurt?" Malfoy asked me.

"Because it's wrong," I said, "And I've made it a goal to make the right choices. What's wrong with helping him out?"

"He's in Gryffindor."

"So," I said, "He's done nothing wrong to me and I don't consider him an enemy."

"YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING, DO YOU, POTTER."

He stormed off.

"Don't mind him," Karrin told me.

"Don't worry, I won't," I said.

Malfoy didn't talk to me through the whole month of September. I personally didn't care. I had Karrin and a small group of people that I could tell where going to be good people. If Malfoy couldn't get his head out of his butt then that was his problem. My lessons were going well, even Potions. A lot of the teachers were impressed with my ability to master spells very quickly, much quicker than some of the students that had been raised in magical households.

"You have more focus than the others," Bob told me. "So is the blond kid still not talking?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well glad that you don't care," he remarked.

When October came around I had more things to worry about then Malfoy deciding that I wasn't' good enough to talk to. Mab visited, again, and I was given a task to do. Even though I was in the body of an eleven year old she still expected me to fulfill my duties of the Winter Knight. Karrin looked worried about me.

"This could get you killed," she told me.

"I know that, but I have duties to do," I told her.

She sighed.

"I don't have to tell you to be careful," she said, "Because if you die, again, I'll come and kick your ass in the afterlife."

I believed that she would.

I used a transporting spell that I had created to leave the castle and head to Peru. Mab wanted an artifact from some priest. I arrived in a jungle and sighed. I really hate these kinds of places. I kept on my toes and thankfully the only animals that were around were the normal kind. This told me that either he was waiting for me or he didn't know that I was coming. Either way would be good for me.

When I came upon where he was supposed to be at I found out the reason that I wasn't having any problems. The priest was dead and had been dead for a long time. The artifact was there and I took it. The woman that told me about his death told me that he had been dead for thirty years.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"Magic," she answered. "His magic wasn't strong enough to defeat the one that came for him."

"What was his name?"

"The person that killed him or the priest?"

"The man that killed him."

"I don't find out his name, but he looked like a snake."

My gut told me that I knew exactly who it was. I left, turned the artifact in to Mab, and told her what had happened. She looked at me with those cat eyes.

"I don't like this," she said.

"I agree," I told her. "And I'm going to say that it's safe to assume that Tom Riddle is the one that killed him."

"At least he didn't get the artifact," I told her. "By the way, what is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she told me.

I had a feeling that it would soon concern me.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I made a couple of mistakes during the last chapter. I think it was due to me being tired. No, Harry doesn't have the charm….yet and Harry talked once in place of Bob. I really need to do these chapters when I'm not back from work and dead tired.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11

Harry's POV

The weather got even colder and with that cold weather I could feel my powers growing as the Winter Knight. When lessons wasn't taking place I was busy practicing my deflection and invocation spells. For the last couple of weeks I had a feeling that something wasn't right here. All of the lessons had teachers that didn't give me the creeps, but Defense wasn't one of them. Something about Professor Quirrell made me take my blasting rod with me.

I didn't trust him.

"Do you think that we'll have problems," Karrin asked me.

"I hope not, but I don't trust him."

She nodded, but said nothing.

"So the Malfoy brat isn't talking to you," Tonks said.

I snorted and said, "Like I care what his problem is."

"He'll come around, or his mother will make him," Cedric told me.

"So he listens to his mother," I said.

"Yeah, he does," Cedric told me. "She's really scary."

All around me people were talking about the Halloween feast and I was only excited about it because Halloween is my birthday. Karrin had plans to get me something for my birthday even though she didn't have any money. I had a feeling that Cedric and Tonks might help, though she would have to make sure that they didn't know that it was for my birthday. Harry Potter has a different birthday then I do.

I also had Bob find out more about Tom Riddle. Bob had connections that I didn't have and I hoped that one of them would be able to help me out. I didn't know if Mab had the info and I didn't want to summon her for this. He came back, a week later, to tell me everything. Tom Riddle was born of a witch and a mortal, died in childbirth, and her son turned out to be the worst thing that could have ever come out of her womb.

"My sources told me that it's due to a love potion that Tom's father was given," Bob said.

Damn, that's why love potions shouldn't be used. There was a theory that love was what enabled a wizard, or witch, to feel emotions. Love is what made a person stable. Don't have love, you turn into a monster.

"And the Horcrux?"

"My source said that there might be up to six," Bob said.

"And destroy the six and he's mortal."

"Correct," Bob answered.

"Well let's see how quickly we can get rid of them," I told him, "I defeated one before I can do it again."

"Let's hope that it doesn't end up killing you," Bob stated.

I couldn't have agreed more.

"This is completely pointless," Karrin told me, slamming the beads down.

They shattered and she stared at them.

"Congratulations," I said, "It took you less time to realize it."

She punched me for that, making Tonks gasp.

"The little snake has fangs," a boy said and I groaned.

"Want to be next?" Karrin asked the boy.

"Getting socked isn't a thing that I want to take part in."

I turned to see two boys standing there, both of them looked identical.

"Neville's gran wants to talk to you," he told me, "I'm Fred and this is George."

"Let me have time to get my dignity in order."

Karrin snorted.

"Your dignity will be fine by time that you get there," she stated.

She gave me a look as though daring me to challenge her. Since I didn't want to get 'socked' again, I decided to drop the matter.

"Okay, lead me to Neville's gran," I said.

Neville's gran was a powerful witch. I didn't dare do a soulglaze, as I didn't want to see what her soul was made of. I didn't want to see any of the pain that she most likely had gone through. Neville was there and he gave me a small smile. Professors McGonagall and Snape were there as well.

"Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall informed me that you saved my son's life," she said, "I was shocked to hear that you, as a Slytherin, would do this for a Gryffindor."

"I have no problem with him," I said to her. "He's scared of heights, not anything to be ashamed of."

"His father wasn't scared of heights."

"Just because his son is doesn't mean that should be anything to be ashamed of."

She gave me a hard look, though I stayed looking at her stomach.

"You don't seem to understand anything, Mr. Potter," she said, her tone cold like ice. "I guess being raised in the muggle world has done damage to you."

"Augusta," McGonagall said.

"Don't Augusta me," she said, "My grandson should have been ashamed of himself allowing a Slytherin to save him. He doesn't even have friends in Gryffindor. His father had tons of friends."

"NEVILLE ISN'T HIS FATEHR," I bellowed.

"Don't take that tone with me, Potter," she said, "People might be thankful that you saved us all from You-Know-Who but you're a snake and your parents, if alive, would have been shamed."

I glared at her stomach.

"That will be enough," Snape said. "How dare you insult a member of my house? I might not have gotten along with his father but I wouldn't have gone that low."

"You're the reason that Neville lacks self-confidence," I reasoned, "How can he become his own person when he has to live up to a ghost?"

"You will not talk to me like that," she said, "I'm leaving! Neville, stay away from him and anyone that befriends him."

And she stormed out.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Neville said, "Someone wrote to her and told her what happened."

"It's alright," I said, "I'm use to be hated."

"It's still not right," he said.

"No, Neville, it's not right," I told him, "But that kind of nasty energy has a habit of bring out the worst in someone and making them do things that turns them even more worse. Hate can bring forth negativity and that brings forth the dark. It can also make you make deals with creatures that can claim to help you. In the end, it just kills you itself."

I knew from experience about that kind of emotion. It almost cost me my head. I fought against the dark all the time and one day, I would beat it. Until then, I fought.

"Thanks, Harry," he said, "You're not bad, for a Slytherin."

"Thanks," I said, "And you're not bad either."

We both grinned.

Three day later the twins, as I called them, cornered me.

"Heard that Neville's gran insulted you," Fred said or was it George.

"Tough skin," I said, "Mostly I was worried about how it was affecting Neville. What's the deal with the family, their story?"

"Dad doesn't tell us everything, but it involved the Longbottom family."

"Yeah, they're really popular."

"But not with everyone," Karrin figured.

"Correct," George said.

"And with how badly Malfoy talks about Neville his family isn't among those that like Neville's family."

"Yeah, very different."

I mentally added that to a list of things that I needed to know about.

"And what's the deal with Malfoy's family?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and then George, or Fred, said, "Malfoy's father was a known supporter of You-Know-Who. When he was defeated, by you, they came back to our side and told the Ministry that Draco's father was under the Imperius Curse. Of course dad doesn't believe it. He says that Malfoy's father didn't need a reason to go over to the dark side."

I mentally snorted. The dark side, makes the whole thing look like Star Wars or something.

"So Malfoy's family is bad," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing that, like with Neville's gran, Malfoy thinks that you did something wrong."

"I saved Neville's life," I told them.

"Well there you have it," Fred said.

"Have what? And don't tell me that I don't understand anything because I got that line from Malfoy and from Neville's gran."

"Well Malfoy expected Neville to get really hurt, which would have given him something to taunt Neville about or weeks and Neville's gran most likely thinks that he's not living up to the family name by allowing a Slytherin to save him."

I mentally groaned. This whole thing was really starting to grate my nerves.

"So I'm the misinformed idiot."

"I wouldn't call you that," Fred told me. "You just don't know how thing work."

In other words I'm a misinformed idiot. Glad to know that someone agreed with me. I looked at them and said, "I'm not about to change who I am. If people can't get it, then that's their problem."

Both looked at each other. I'm sure they weren't expecting this. They finally looked at me and said, "I think we'll get along well."

Add two more people to my list of 'allies.'


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12

Harry's POV

Halloween came around and I was shocked at the new duster that Karrin had given me. It was enchanted to grow with me. I kissed her on the cheek and she went pink. Everyone in their first years was now learning how to make things levitate. I had already mastered this years ago but I went along with the lesson so that I could watch the others. I was paired with Karrin, which was better than being paired with Malfoy. He was still not talking to me.

Much to my disbelief I overheard Malfoy mutter 'filthy little Mudblood thinks that she's better than people like us.' I felt my anger lashing out and he screamed in pain. Everyone stared at him in shock and it took Professor Flitwick to settle things down.

"Don't let him get to you," Karrin told him.

"I'm going to find something on his family and use it against him," I vowed.

"I doubt that you'll find out anything," she said.

"Oh I have a feeling that I will," I stated.

"Don't do anything to get killed or else-."

I remembered the threat that she had made.

"Karrin, you know that I have to risk my life."

"And I've made it clear that I don't like it that you have to, however, I understand why."

"I know that."

When the Halloween feast came around I overheard Fred telling George that Neville was in the boy's bathroom due to Ronald Weasley. I could tell that he didn't like what his brother had done. I knew that if I helped him that he would get insulted by his gran, but I couldn't allow this to go on. That woman had major issues. I left the Great Hall and headed to the first floor boy's bathroom, which was empty. The second floor didn't have a Neville, but the third floor did.

"Neville," I called out.

"I'm not going to the feast," he said.

"So you would starve to death due to Ronald Weasley."

"I don't want to face anyone."

"Well I'm not leaving until-."

I stopped talking when a smell hit me. I turned just in-time to see a huge troll come in. I hate trolls! Their nasty, stupid, and dangerous. This one just had to have a club. It looked like a huge pile of shit with a head.

"STAY INSIDE," I bellowed and I summoned by staff.

My staff shot through the door and landed in my hand. I pointed it at the thing.

"You will not harm innocent lives," I snarled, "ARIETIUS!"

My staff sent the force of 77 kinetic spells right at the big, stupid, troll. It screamed as it was hit with them and the thing blew up, right all over me. Now I'm the one that smells like shit. And then the room started to shake and everything came down on me. I managed to create a shield around me, but that didn't extend to Neville who I knew was still in his stall. I took out my blasting rod and pointed it at the rubble.

"FORZARE!"

The rubble was blasted away and I found him knocked out. I checked his pulse and was glad to see that he still had one. I knew that I couldn't get Neville out of here and keep the rubble from falling on me. I then closed my eyes and focused on the Hospital wing. Feeling the wards bend, we both vanished.

Madam Pomfrey was beside herself when we appeared. She put Neville on a bed and checked him out. She then demanded to know what had happened.

"Troll," I told her.

"Great, another thing that we have to worry about," she said, "And I thought that Quirrell told us that it was in the dungeons."

I stared at her.

"Wait, did you say that he said that in the dungeons," I said to her.

"Of course, Potter, that's what I said."

That told me all I needed to know. Quirrell wouldn't have made that mistake if he was truthful about where the troll was at. No, he let it in.

"How long will Neville be out?" I asked her.

"A couple of days," she answered, "Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

Of course the Slytherin's thought that it was funny that Neville had gotten hurt. What wasn't funny was now the boy's didn't have the same number of bathrooms that the girl's had. Karrin looked at the whole lot of them with distaste.

"They don't have to be so happy," she snarled.

"I bet Malfoy is upset that I didn't die," I told her.

"Well I'm glad that you didn't," she told me, "How long will he be out?"

"A couple of days," I told her. "Karrin, I believe that Quirrell let the troll in."

She stared at me.

"Why would he do that?" she asked me.

"I think that I need to have a word with Snape," I told her. "If anyone knows the answer, he would."

"Be careful," she warned, "He used to be one of them."

I nodded.

I had told Karrin about what I had seen when I had soulglazed Snape. Knowing that he had been faithful to a man that killed innocent people had made her mad. I didn't blame her. She had seen way too much suffering being on the Chicago Police Department and she had hardened due to that, and all the monsters that attacked innocent people. Monsters come in all forms and sometimes they were forged from other monsters.

I knocked on Snape's door and waited. A few moments later it opened and the man in question appeared.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," he said, his face telling me that he didn't want me here.

"Drop the act, Snape, I know that you know that I'm not Harry Potter."

He went white at those words and then I asked, "May I come in?"

"Very well, Warden Dresden," he said and I was allowed to enter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The truth on how Mab is able to harm Snape will be revealed in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13

Harry's POV

Snape's quarters was, like my apartment in Chicago, lacked anything that was modern. There was a roaring fire, a nice carpet, and several comfortable chairs. I looked at him and then said, "I want a word with you."

"About what?" Snape asked me.

"Mab," I answered, "She visited me and I know that you know about her. Tom Riddle went after the courts and I saw her when I soulglazed."

"Yes, I know about her," he said. "She's cold and terrible."

"And I'm her Winter Knight, thus, I know this," I told him. "Why was she in your soul?"

He sat down and looked into the fire.

"I'm in service to her," he said.

I stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I found out that the Potter's were going to be targeted I went to Mab, asking her to remove the stain of the dark mark. That's how come I wasn't placed in Azkaban. In return I would join her court as her Winter lord. Dumbledore told the Ministry that I spied for Tom, but it was the lack of a mark that kept them from figuring out that I had been a Death Eater. In return I watched for signs that he might be returning so that both courts would be ready.

"Quirrell isn't normal and I believe that he's playing host."

"You're a fucking Winter lord," I swore, "Did you lose your ever loving mind when you made the deal."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Accept your actions and what harm they caused," I answered. "You've harmed people."

"And you've killed," Snape countered.

I looked down at the floor.

"None of us are innocent," Snape told me, "So don't play all holy in that area."

I knew that he had me.

"Watch Quirrell," I ordered. "I don't care that you're a Winter Lord."

And I left.

"A Winter Lord," Bob said, after I got back and found that the boys were gone.

"Yep," I answered.

"And that's how come Mab was able to touch him," Bob said, "She can't touch anyone that's not a part of her court."

"What is a Winter Lord?" Karrin asked me.

"They are appointed by the Queen," Bob answered, "By becoming a Winter Lord you give up your mortality. It's different from being a knight."

"And that means that he's unable to handle iron," I told her. "Though I'm surprised that he doesn't look like the other fay. Being one means that you're handsome and beautiful."

"He must be under a glamour," Bob reasoned, "Doesn't want people to know that he's not fully mortal anymore."

"Which could be used against him," I reasoned.

"Correct," Bob said.

The next day the school headed down to the pitch for a game called Quidditch. I didn't understand the game but everyone was hoping that Gryffindor would win. We had to sit with the Slytherin's, something that some didn't like.

"Don't worry about the others," Theo said, "They follow Draco's lead."

"And you don't."

"I know that you're going to be more powerful than Malfoy will and you don't act like people owe you anything," he said, "So I'll stick with someone that can keep themselves together."

"So you know what side your bread is butter on," I reasoned and he gave me an odd look, "Never mind."

The match was being hosted by a Gryffindor name Lee Jordan, who made Karrin laughed at some of the comments that he made. I just shook my head, though I did laugh at McGonagall as she tried to take the microphone away from him. All of a sudden a scream came from the ground and we all looked down. I cursed.

"What the heck is that?" Theo asked.

"Trouble," I answered and the winged monster lifted it's went right for me.

Great, just great.

The students all ran in different directions, but me and Karrin stood firmly where we stood. Karrin took out her wand and did a spell that sent fire at it. It dodged it but it couldn't dodge my kinetic ring. My kinetic ring stores up a little bit of energy every time that I moved my arm. I hit it with four months' worth of stored energy and it screamed as it was hit. I figured that it had something to do with the added power as we got closer to the Winter solstice. The winged demon, don't even know what it was, burst into flames and vanished.

"What the heck was that?"

"Winged demon," I told her.

I had a feeling that it was for me and only for me.

Due to the winged demon the game took place the next day. I stayed inside so that nothing would happen. Karrin was busy reading her charms book and writing things down.

"I have a feeling that Quirrell sent it my way," I told Karrin.

"Because of what Snape said."

"Correct," I told her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I can't do anything right now," I told her, "I need to catch him off guard and that will take time. I don't want him to know that I know what he's up to."

"That means keeping your head down."

"Correct," I said.

"What I want to know is what else is he up to," Karrin said, "I mean, sending demons after you seems like something stupid to do."

"I agree," I said, "And I think that I need another chat with Snape. I need to know what's actually going on."

"He's outside for the game."

"Then I'll have to wait," I told her.

"Let's hope that he's not going to hide from you."

I gave her a look and said, "He might be able to hide from me but he can't hide from Mab."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I can't write much due to pain in both my wrists. I'll try and post more often.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Stars and Stones

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Dresden, the Winter Knight for the Winter Court, finds himself in the body of a boy name Harry Potter. Karrin Murphy is in the body of Hermione Granger. Now they both have to go through the next seven years, this Harry much more free thinking then a normal eleven year old should be and with the same problems as always. Crossover of the Dresden Files!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Butcher's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14

Severus POV

I hated how fast Dresden had gotten the information. Even though he was in the body of a boy that Lily had given birth to, he was still someone that you didn't mess with. The room turned cold and I stood up.

"Hello, Severus," Mab purred.

My body shook.

"What d-d-do you need?" I asked her, wanting to touch her skin.

"I need you to go to Azkaban," she said, "There's a little pet that I need for you to get for me."

"W-W-Who?" I asked.

"Sirius Black," she purred, grinning at me.

I felt hot anger lace my skin.

"You want me to get who?"

"Sirius Black," she said, "He has ownership of a house that has a little prize that I need. Get both him, and my prize out, and I'll stop bothering you for six months."

"And Dresden?"

"I can't touch him, he's my Knight," she said, "Anyway, my mother wants this prize as well. Can't tell my mother no, now can I?"

"Fine," I said and she laughed at me.

My Masters are always laughing at me.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"He knows," Severus hissed at me. "He knows that I'm the Winter Lord."

"Dresden seems to be able to get the truth out," I told him. "However, you made that choice a long time ago."

"Don't remind me," Severus said, "I have to leave."

"And for what reason?" I asked him.

"Mab wants me to get something for her, but I'm going to have to break someone out of Azkaban."

I didn't like this.

"Severus, if you're caught-."

"I know what will happen," Severus told me, "But Mab will punish me if I don't do it."

I sighed.

"Who is the person?"

"Sirius Black," Severus answered.

"Dear gods, Severus, he will kill you," I told him.

"Not if I'm using the sword," he said, "No one can touch me when I have it with me."

I sighed, I didn't like this.

"Severus, Mab is playing with you."

"I know that," he said, "But it's a game that I allowed myself to take part in. I have to do this, Albus, and I'm not liking it."

I sighed again.

"Very well," I said, "Good luck and don't kill each other."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

I knew that I could get killed, even with the sword and trying to avoid iron, but I had no choice. Lady Mab wanted this thing, don't even know what it is, and I would have to break Black out of Azkaban. The weather had turned cold enough that the sword would work. I brought it down and an ice bridge formed. Getting on my mount, the horse charged forward. A Dementor came at me and I sliced it through with the sword. Several Azkaban guards charged, but fell when their feet hit the ice.

The door was blasted apart and I got off. The Azkaban guards where trying to hit me with their stunning spells, but I through them against the wall, encasing them in ice.

"Stupid fools," I hissed and I climbed the stairs.

I knew where Black was being held, Dumbledore had made that known years ago. All the cells were protected by iron, something that I couldn't touch. Thankfully a good blasting hex could get rid of that. I found Black at the end and hit his cell with the hex, which came at me. Damn, I forgot for a moment that it was a high security cell. Three guards came at me, and I used the ice to shield from them. I then used the shield and blasted it back at them.

All, but one, was knocked out. I grabbed him.

"Use your code to unlock it or I'll freeze you right here."

"Never," he hissed.

I had removed the glamor so that no one would know that it was me. I grinned at him, showing very sharp teeth. He screamed and I pressed him against Black's cell.

"Do it, or I eat you," I threatened.

He said the spell and the cell opened.

"Get moving," I ordered Black and then I pushed the guard in and used my foot, which was protected by my dragon hide boots, closed and it locked.

"I can change," Black said and he changed into a large dog.

Not what I was expecting. I ran back down the stairs, hitting guards as they tried to knock me out. Finally getting back to the lobby, I blasted the wand door open and grabbed a box that said 'Sirius Black' on it and then got on the horse. We were out before anyone know what had happened next.

"Who the heck are you?" Black asked once we were far from Azkaban.

I put my glamour back on and I saw the shock on his face and then the anger.

"YOU!"

"Enough," I said, "I just broke at least ten laws to get your sorry hide out of there. My Mistress thinks that you're worth something."

"Mistress, well I guess-."

"That's enough, mortal," Mab's voice said and I shuttered.

She then appeared.

"I must thank you for your help, my winter lord," she said, grinning, "We must gain the item and then destroy it when the transfer happens."

"And what item is that?" Black asked.

She smiled at him.

"Why Slytherin's locket," she said, "It will be destroyed during the Winter solstice."

"Does Dresden know about this item?"

"Of course, he's my Knight," she said. "Now gain the item and I won't bother you for six months."

"Fine," I muttered. "Where is it?"

"Why, the Black house," she said, "That's why I needed Sirius out. He's the only one that can gain access to the house. You will be able to tell where it is when you enter."

And then she was gone, making me wonder how she had this information. Of course I wondered who she would 'bother' during the time that she left me alone.

"I can't believe that you made that bargain," Black said, "Everyone knows not to mess with the courts."

"Are you implying that because of my low birth that I didn't know," I asked him.

"Low birth! I'm not a blood racist like the rest of my family. I'm just stating the facts, that's all."

I grumbled at him.

"Come on, let's get that damn locket."

The Black house allowed us to enter and Black summoned something that went by the name of Kreature. He glared at us both and then backed away when he saw the sword. The house elves, it seemed, knew about the courts as well.

"Wh-What does winter's Lord want?"

"The locket that belonged to Slytherin," I told him.

"Master Regulus didn't want-."

"Don't piss me off, Kreature," I threatened. "Give me the locket or spend the rest of your life in ice."

Kreature vanished and then appeared with the locket. The moment I saw it I could sense the evil coming from it.

"What my family collects," Black said.

I took it and then we left. That's when Maeve standing there. Unlike Mab, this woman was clear on her purpose and didn't back down.

"Good job, Winter lord," she said as I handed it to her. "This will make things even."

"It will be destroyed," I said.

"This thing can be used against us," she said, "Of course it will be destroyed. Have a good day, Severus."

And she was gone.

"And this is what I was talking about."

"Change into a dog and we'll head back to Hogwarts," I told him, "Let's hope that the Ministry doesn't come a knocking."

Because that would be a bad thing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with work and then all I want to do is sleep. I'll try and post more often.


End file.
